


Getting Around

by connorgraves20



Series: The Warriors: Tales from Three Hills Western High School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, High School, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorgraves20/pseuds/connorgraves20
Summary: A game of spin the bottle exposes a lot more than anyone anticipated.
Relationships: Connor Graves/Gwen Woodbridge
Series: The Warriors: Tales from Three Hills Western High School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664641
Kudos: 9





	1. What Happens in Allan Myers' Basement

My friends and I played spin-the-bottle back in high school. Twice, actually.

It was October in our Junior year, and we were drunk one night in Allen Myers' basement and someone suggested we sit in a circle. Gwen Woodbridge grabbed an empty bottle of Bud and placed it on the hard concrete floor in the center.

Tina landed on Allen and they made out for a few minutes. Then Tommy's spin stopped on Gwen. She mounted him on the floor as he shoved his tongue down her throat while we cheered them on.

But then Brandi landed on  _ Tina _ and got cold feet, so it turned into a game of "Truth", where we all bared our souls like we were in the Breakfast Club or something. After Allen puked in the bathroom, the party broke up.

Tommy and Gwen hooked up the next weekend, and then that, almost immediately, collapsed into a fiery ball of angst and drama (the full, honest details of which elude scholars to this day).

A month later, there we all were, back in Allen's basement with too many cases of Bud Lite. Tommy and Gwen had been sniping at each other all week and that night. And then Gwen suggested the "Spin The Bottle" game.

Tommy got this intense look in his eyes. "No backing out," he said. "You start the game, you finish it. You kiss whoever it lands on, no excuses." Tommy looked around at everyone. "You want to chicken out, now's the time."

And with that, a little TOO much like a petulant child, he sat on the floor and waited for everyone else. "And no bullshit stories or deep secrets. Tongue or take a hike."

Gwen, almost dared, for some reason I still don't understand, sat directly across from Tom. Kelly Hartsock was there, and I had the biggest crush on her, and when she sat down, I tried, and failed, to look cool as I sat down not quite across from  _ her _ .

Tina and Allen quickly followed, then Nikki, and finally, after much indecision, Brandi. 

Gwen looked at Brandi one last time. "Last chance. You HAVE to kiss whoever it lands on."

Tom took the bottle and spun, and grinned like a cat when it landed on Nikki, sitting right next to Gwen. It was a little uncomfortable when he clearly enjoyed making out with someone in front of Gwen. First spin and already we were headed to a disaster.

Kelly was next. 

I prayed. 

I willed. 

I BEGGED the great unknowable elder powers that decided our fates against unfathomable whims. 

The bottle landed on Gwen. Kelly turned beet red as everyone jeered and laughed. Gwen, smiling wickedly, beckoned her forward with a single finger.

Kelly leaned forward on her hands and, lips pursed, eyes closed like she was going to get sprayed with silly string, aimed for a space somewhere in the general vicinity of Gwen. 

Gwen leaned forward and slid her tongue into Kelly's very surprised mouth.

She used her right hand, cupping Kelly's face to keep her from pulling away as a reflex. Tilted her head to one side to let her nose drag along Kelly's upper lip as her tongue flicked along the bottom. Gwen then dove back in, her open mouth gnawing at Kelly's face.

Her left hand drifted up and, fuck me, cupped Kelly's breast over her shirt. 

Finally Gwen pulled away, well after the 5 second minimum. 

We stared in silence as she looked into Kelly's eyes fluttering open. Gwen looked back at Tommy. "That's how you kiss a woman."

Gwen returned to her spot in the circle and watched as Kelly, flustered and more than a little turned on, did the same. She'd grown 3 shades redder. Tommy just glared. Allen broke the silence. "God...damn."

Allen was next. 

We broke down into a riot when he landed on Tommy. Tommy looked like he was going to puke. Allen couldn't meet his eyes. The girls were going apeshit. 

"Here we go boys!" 

"Gotta be tongue!" 

"No chickening out!"

"Well fuck," Allen said with a shrug. He walked over to Tommy who was stock still, bent over, and shoved his tongue into his friend's mouth. It was this awkward...like a horror movie where the alien sucks the life out of the victims?

I won't repeat what Tommy called Allen when it was over.

It was Gwen's turn. Her spin landed on... 

Me. 

Fuck.

I could see, but not hear, the reactions of the circle, as the blood in my ears was pounding into my brain. 

I guess everyone knew this was going to be my first kiss.

Gwen stalked over to me, gave me a wink, and pushed me onto my back on the floor. She straddled me, her blonde hair falling over her face. I was rigid, frozen in place. I could see 4 inches of cleavage down her top.

She laid down on top of me, her breasts squeezing against my chest. I felt her lips first, sweet strawberry lip gloss mixed with...coconut? Was that Kelly's?

And then her tongue traced a circle around my pursed lips. On instinct I opened my mouth and I heard myself moan as her tongue touched mine, then wiggled along inside, brushing my teeth, my gums, the roof of my mouth.

Her fingers were in my hair, and her tongue wrapped around mine. Lips pulsing and squeezing, sucking along my face. Wet and sloppy drool pooled on my chin.

And then her mouth was gone, and I opened my eyes to see her above me, still straddling my skinny frame, staring down at me with a smile. The sound came back and I heard clapping and cheering. Gwen climbed off me and walked back to her spot in the circle.

Tommy stared daggers at me. "Enjoy it, virgin?" 

"Yeah, I did," I spat back at him, partly embarrassed, partly horny and feeling myself.

Nikki spun next before our little beef could escalate. She landed on Allen. It was a pedestrian kiss, with a little tongue that Allen made sure we could see that he was enjoying.

Next was me. My hand was shaking as I reached for the bottle and spun with too much force. It spun for a week and three days. Glass rattled on concrete and echoed in the cement chamber.

It finally stopped. 

Pointed directly at me.

"How the FUCK," Tommy started, "do you land on YOURSELF? Fucking idiot?!?!" 

No one spoke, but Kelly snickered. 

Brandi finally piped up, "So, what does that mean?" 

"He's gotta kiss himself, duh," Tommy cackled.

Gwen shook her head, "You can't kiss yourself." She looked at me. "You gotta *touch* yourself." 

I could feel the blood drain from my face. I HAD heard her correctly, right?

I kicked my feet back out from under me and undid my pants. Before I could think twice, my boxers were exposed, my jeans down to my thighs. 

A small tent was obvious. I looked back at Gwen, who stared back at me, somewhat shocked, somewhat impressed.

Not by the size, mind you.

I shoved my hand under my boxers and wrapped my fingers around my cock. Slowly I dragged my hand up and down. Gwen started counting. "1." "2." "3." "4." "5."

I can't really say it was hard to stop. I wasn't really enjoying it. It was all too surreal, holding my junk in front of my friends, a little too drunk, a little too pissed at Tom, a little too horny for Gwen, a little too guilty I was looking at her and not Kelly.

So I pulled my pants back up and scrambled to the bathroom to wash my hands. Then sat back down, trying to make room for the boner I now had. The mood was, to put it mildly, awkward.

Brandi's turn. She spun the bottle. And when it stopped, it pointed at Tommy.

Without a word he leaned over and shoved his tongue down her throat. I didn't seem as much fun as I'd had with Gwen. Tommy was kind of an asshole, I was realizing.

Next was Tommy's turn. But before he grabbed the bottle, Gwen held up a hand. 

"Let’s make this round interesting." She reached down to the bottom of her shirt, grabbed the hem, and pulled up, lifting the cotton off and over her head, flicking it off her hand onto the floor.

A silk, black bra held her round, pale white breasts together as her blonde hair fell back onto her shoulders. One by one we each followed suit, pulling shirts off, some clutching their chests in the cold air. 

Brandi hesitated, looking at the floor. "I...I'm...I should go."

We looked at her. "I'm not wearing a bra." 

There was a beat before we heard Gwen chuckle, move, reach behind her own back. Metal slid against fabric that was then tossed away. 

"Well now neither am I," she proclaimed.

I stared. 

Hell yes, I stared. I never wanted to kissing something more in my life.

"Fucking slut." Tommy was pissed. Gwen glared at him. "What? You butt-hurt everyone gets to see what you had?" She turned back to Brandi. "You still wanna back out?" Brandi bit her bottom lip and stared with us.

Gwen knelt there in command of the room. Unashamed. Unnervingly confident and pleased with herself. 

Brandi's top came off. Her chest wasn't nearly as developed as Gwen's, and her modesty made her hide herself almost immediately.

Nikki and Kelly followed suit, Kelly wrapping a blanket around herself after a moment. It *was* cold down there.

Tom, sneering, spun the bottle. Another awkwardly angry 5 seconds with Kelly followed, and I didn't feel anything, really, except pity for Kelly. Kelly spun, landing on me this time. 

Finally, my dream was coming true.

It was over before I knew it was happening. 

I think I remember her tongue, but she'd put so much force into the kiss I just remember my nose being pressed back into my eyes.

Allen landed on Brandi, and so Brandi climbed onto Allen, and his hands hovered in space, unsure of what to do, but I think  _ this _ kiss was better because Brandi's hips started to grind into Allen's at the end.

Gwen landed on Nikki, and, giggling, they pressed their breasts together and licked each others' lips. 

Nikki landed on Brandi, who was immediately mortified but then quickly enamored as the raven-haired goth bit and sucked Brandi's lip at the end.

Next I spun. 

I landed on Gwen.

"Fucking bullshit," Tom shook his head. 

Gwen looked at me, ignoring Tom, and cocked her head to the side. "On the couch." 

I don't remember deciding to obey. I just kind of did. I crawled over and onto the couch behind me as Gwen walked over and climbed on, again straddling my waist.

Her gorgeous breasts were in my face. Her pink lips were on my ear, sucking and popping as her tongue scraped inside. 

"Touch me," she whispered. My left hand, trembling with shame, cold, and adrenaline, slowly reached up and drifted towards her bare breast.

Thumb grazed the nipple. Finger tips tapped along the bottom curve. Her tongue was in my mouth now and she was grinding into me as my hand fondled her soft breast. Her fingers ran through my hair and dug into my scalp.

I let my hands drift around her back, then down her body, gripping the denim around her ass. She sucked my tongue as my fingers slid under her waistband. I could feel her nodding into my face. Fingertips felt more lace. Her panties. I slid under them, hitting bare skin.

The tight jeans pinched the blood from my fingers and prevented any more progress. Her hands left my head as her tongue poked in and out of my mouth. I felt Gwen's fingers against my stomach as they fiddled with her pants.

Suddenly the jeans were loosened and my hands could dive lower. I was squeezing her butt cheeks fully as she moaned into me. She stopped kissing me long enough to whisper into my face. 

"Finger me."

I slid my hand around the front of her waist, tips tracing along her thigh and into her bush. She was kind of damp, and extremely warm as she slowed her grinding.

And then the door to the basement opened and we heard heavy footsteps pound down towards us. Bodies scrambled as lips parted and arms & hands flailed about for loose shirts and bras.

Allen's mom had wanted to check in on us, and nearly caught me with my shirt off, Gwen hiding her unbuttoned jeans with a pillow, sitting beside me. She hadn't bothered putting her bra on, her pointy nipples stretching the t-shirt. 

Allen's mom left us alone after a minute, none the wiser.

But the mood was ruined, even after she left, and Tom immediately bolted out, cursing me. Brandi followed right behind, wordlessly, and that was it. The night was over. Gwen looked at me as she climbed the stairs. 

"Until next time, I guess," she winked.

I was left in the basement with Allen. Struck dumb with what had, and had almost, happened. 

Finally Allen spoke up. 

"That was unlucky, mate."

************


	2. Getting Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can they say, really? Mistakes were made. High school gets messy, and at some point, you have to suck it up and come clean.
> 
> But which were the mistakes, and how far are you willing to go with a friend?

The next week at school was...bad.  
  


Tom became an asshole overnight. Throwing pencils at me, brushing past me in the hallways. At lunch he asked if I enjoyed his sloppy seconds.  
  


Things were worse for Gwen.  
  
No one would talk to her. Brandi was embarrassed and did not speak at all during the week. Nikki and Kelly completely shut Gwen out, and word got around the school what she did.  
  
Soon the whispering started, and while a few guys winked at me, gave me thumbs up, or even slapped me on the shoulder congratulating me for climbing some summit, it was Gwen had been not-so-secretly branded as the school "slut".  
  
On Wednesday Gwen tried to flag me down; I not-so-subtly ignored her.   
  


Later that day I found myself waiting in front of the locked math classroom with her at my side.  
  
"What the fuck?" she demanded.  
  
I tried really, really hard to not cry. So I sort of yelled a little. "You used me. You used me to get back at Tom. And that's fucked up."  
  
She was quiet for a minute, and only now, years later, do I realize how hard SHE was trying to not cry. "Well, you seemed a pretty willing participant."

And she turned around and ducked into the bathroom.  
I didn't see her in math class.  
I didn't see her again until school was over. On my way to my car in the lot I spotted her.  
  
She was sitting alone at the top of the football bleachers as the freshman team started to form up for drills. She caught my eye and then looked back at the field, ignoring me.  
  
God, I was a real prick back in the day.  
  
I made the long climb up to the top of the endzone bleachers and shuffled over to her.  
  
Gwen sat cross-legged, black leggings in calf-high boots under a red knee-length skirt that fluttered gently in the breeze. A black cardigan hugged her curves tightly over a white collared blouse. She'd braided her blonde hair.  
  
She always looked incredible.  
  
Compare to me, a skinny dweeb in faded jeans 3 inches too long, the ripped hems perpetually caught on the heels of my low-end Nikes, the ironic t-shirt with one pizza stain that never got cleaned off.  
  
She sat there in the afternoon sun, staring out at the other end of the field. I saw her lips quiver in anger and sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry," I squeaked out.  
  
I saw her face turn to a snarl. "For what?" She was pissed.  
  
"I shouldn't have been a pussy in school. I should have had your back," I could feel a wave of tears prepare to breach my defenses. "I should have told Tom to fuck off. I should have told everyone we didn't do anything."  
  
Gwen laughed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter what we did or didn't do. I'm a slut. I crossed the line, made everyone...fuck it," she dismissed me with a wave of her hand, "whatever. Doesn't fucking matter anyway." She started gathering her things.  
  
I sat down on the cold steel bleacher and she stopped moving.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't try to help."  
  
She put her bag back down on the bench in front of us and sighed to the heavens.  
  
Gwen wiped a tear from her cheek and finally spoke, her voice cracking with emotion. "We all talked so much shit about sex and fucking and...I somehow crossed some line somewhere and now everyone chickened out, became a fucking prude and *I'm* the slut who made everyone make out."  
  
She looked at me, her mascara bleeding down her eyelids.  
  
"I'm the freak who likes to kiss girls and fuck boys in basements and get naked in front of people."  
  
I sat in silence as I let her words roll around in my head, contemplating my own experiences that week compared to the hell she had been going through.  
  
"You know," I finally responded, "no one mentioned how I jerked off in front of everyone."  
  
She stared at me, blankly.  
  
"That's a pretty fucked up thing to do, right? But I'm not a freak, somehow." I shook my head at the injustice. "How the fuck do you girls deal with this shit?"  
  
Gwen started laughing.   
  
"God you're a dork," she said, finally.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I didn't have your back."  
  
After a few minutes of silently not watching football practice, Gwen spoke again, "Can you give me a ride home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I drove her home mostly in silence, pulling into her driveway as the sun began to set. I turned off the engine and sat, waiting for her to leave.  
  
She hesitated before speaking, "I'm sorry I used you to get back at Tom."  
  
I stared, stunned silent.  
  
"It *was* fucked up. He pissed me off and I wanted to make him jealous."  
  
She was quiet again for a minute, so I spoke up. "Its okay."  
  
"I don't think you're a freak for jerking off in front of us."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"We *all* started that night wanting," she searched for the words, "...something like that, or...you know?"  
  
"We were all hoping to get laid."  
  
"Yeah, and then everyone chickened out or felt ashamed afterwards." She turned to me. "I never felt ashamed about making out with you, or - "  
  
"I wanted to finger you," I blurted out.  
  
Gwen said nothing.  
  
"I wanted to be naked with you, and touch you, and fuck you...and it seems really scary to think about that now. Its...a lot and...I dunno." I stared back into my steering wheel having said way...too...much.  
  
"You serious?" she asked after about an hour or so.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I thought you liked Kelly?"  
  
"I did. I do, I guess," I shrugged, "but I enjoyed making out with you, and then you took your top off and...."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"All I could think about was..."  
  
"What?"  
  
I suddenly couldn't speak.  
  
"Fucking, tell me!" she yelled, almost giggling, "Don't clam up on me you dweeb."  
  
I still couldn't speak.  
  
"You pulled your dick out in front of everyone and now can't tell a girl what he'd do to her."  
  
I didn't actually pull my dick out.   
  
*Did* I?  
  
I remembered then, clearly, sitting on the cold pavement with my jeans down to my thighs, every eye on me as my hand was under my boxers, stroking my cock. I remembered staring at Gwen, the wild look she had in her eyes, watching me with her top still on as I slowly pleasured myself.  
  
I looked back at Gwen. "I want to eat you out."  
  
Gwen took a couple breaths before speaking. "What else?"  
  
"I want to suck your breasts."  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She looked away.  
  
"But I'm afraid."  
  
Gwen's voice became small. "I'm afraid too."  
  
I did a double-take.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She shook her head, "Tom and I only ever made out and he felt me up. We never did it." Gwen turned herself around in the seat to face me fully. "Promise me some things."  
  
"What?"  
  
"First, promise me we keep this shit between *us*, okay? No one else knows what we say or do or don't do, got it?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Second, promise to be honest with me. We tell each other what we want, what we feel. No bullshit. No bragging. No shame."  
  
I don't know where this is going, but I also think I do.  
  
"I promise."  
  
She paused for a long time, and I realized I'd not been breathing.  
  
"Will you come inside with me? I want to fool around with you."  
  
I think I passed out for a moment.  
  
"Why me?" I finally muster.  
  
"Because you're cute, and you're nice, and you want me, and I trust you, and I liked kissing you."  
  
I pull the keys out of the ignition and step out of my car. Without a word Gwen exits out her door and I follow her up the walk.  
  
"My parents won't be home until 7," she whispers, though no one could possibly hear us.  
  
I'm already getting hard as she holds the door open until I walk through. She drops her bag on the floor and jogs up the stairs.  
  
"Come on."  
  
I follow her up.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Nothing I can do will hide the anxiety coursing through my body.  
  
She stops and turns around to face me, standing 4 steps above me.   
  
Her eyes were wild, her chest rising and falling rapidly with every breath. "I don't think we'll have sex. I think I want to stay a virgin a while longer."  
  
"Fair." I try to not sound disappointed, even as a part of me is somehow relieved?  
  
"But...I want to do...a lot. All at once."  
  
She stepped back down the steps towards me, angling me back against the wall of the landing.  
  
"I don't know. I want to make out with you," she whispered, her fingers interlocking with mine, raising my hands up against the wall. She leaned herself into me. "I want you to feel me. I want to touch you."  
  
Her lips touched mine, and our tongues met in the middle, and we moaned into each other as our mouths yawned and mauled each other.   
  
I was hard, and her hips pressed into me, squeezing my cock against my jeans. And I was certain she could feel me.  
  
She ended the kiss but pressed her forehead into mine. "I want to jerk off with you, watch me cum."  
  
I was gasping for air and forgetting to keep my mouth from talking. "I want to make you cum." And them my mouth was on her face, trying to take her all in at once.   
  
Gwen giggled as she pulled herself away from me, leading me up the stairs by the hand. "Come on, horny boy."  
  
We scampered into her bedroom and slammed the door, and then I was peppering her face again with kisses.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, settle down cowboy," she laughed.  
  
"Fuck, Gwen, tell me to settle down?" I gasped for air, "You're making me horny as shit."  
  
"First, baby," she said, putting a finger to my lips. My heart skipped at her new pet name for me. "With the kissing? Less slobber. Gentler, slow it down a bit, take our time, okay?"  
  
She pecked me on the lips, gently. Her fists clenched together in front of her chest, my hands wandering down to her ass, fingers gathering up her skirt. I pecked her back in return. Gentle. Dry.  
  
Suddenly a scene flashed in my mind from a TV show I'd seen a while back. I leaned back in for another kiss and held my face to her. This time I let my lower lip drift down and across hers, down the curve to her chin, back up her soft skin as my tongue danced along the strawberry lip gloss. I felt her fingers grab a hold of the neck of my shirt. My lip glided back up and then down again.  
  
The tip of her tongue poked out of her mouth and brushed along my own. I took the opportunity to gently suck her tongue as it slid back in.  
  
She moaned a laugh at me. "Fuck, babe, that's a cool move."  
  
"You're calling me 'babe'," I declared, "I like that."  
  
She smiled. "Babe."  
  
Pecked me on the lips.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, her voice lower, "Babe."  
  
I slid my tongue back into her mouth and our arms both wrapped back around each others' body. We pulled each other tight together. Lips and teeth and tongues pressed and slid and wrapped and...  
  
She ended the kiss, foreheads back together, holding each other standing in the middle of her room. She looked into my eyes.  
  
"Do you have a condom?"  
  
I shook my head no. My head kept spinning even when I stopped shaking it.  
  
Her smile turned to a grimace, her voice into a growl. "I want you."  
  
I said nothing. Just pictured myself inside her.  
  
"Maybe I just feel you in me for a minute or something. Just once?"  
  
I shook my head, "I don't know if I would be able to stop."  
  
"I don't think I can stop *now*," she replied. Her body started to sway back and forth to an imaginary song only she could hear. "I want to feel you. I want to feel this with you, baby. I don't want to wait."  
  
I said nothing, my brain having long since packed up and left town.  
  
She growled again, this time in frustration. 

  
I finally remembered how to speak, "Fuck, I'm scared."  
  
Of all the things to say, I said *that*. The weight of the moment finally hit me. "I should go."  
  
"But I want you to stay anyway."  
  
My hand drifted back to her chest, and I slowly, gently, cupped her breast over the cardigan. Her lips found their way back to my ear, sucking and tonguing it. I never thought of the ears as erogenous zones.  
  
She finished with a pop and whispered, "Lay down with me."  
  
I let Gwen pull me down to the bed next to her. I kissed her cheek, her chin, and then pecked at her neck.   
  
She moaned.  
  
So I sucked on her neck a bit.  
  
Gwen's hands began clawing at my back, her legs swimming against mine.  
  
My mouth drifted down from her neck to her collarbone. My chin grazed against the starched cotton collar. My fingers began unbuttoning her cardigan and blouse.  
  
Her fingers ran through my hair and I felt her lips on my forehead. I bowed my head down to kiss her chest as the skin became exposed with each undone button.   
  
My lips hopped over the blue silk bra she wore and landed again at the top of her stomach. I could hear her draw a deep breath in and exhale out, "Fuuuuuuuck...."  
  
Her blouse and sweater lay open, baring her chest to me, save for the bra. I straddled her waist, straightened my back to take her in.  
  
She lay underneath me, smiling, faint red marks on her pale white skin from where my lips had sucked blood to the surface. Her chest rose up and down as she panted gently in the silence.  
  
Then Gwen started giggling again. "I'm so fucking horny!"  
  
Waves of blood surged in and out of my head. One moment I was lightheaded, and the next moment I was hyper aware of every sound in the room and her bra seemed to be made up of 30 shades of iridescent blue. I could see every pore and hair on her body. Her green eyes glittered in the sunlight. Her blonde hair piled messily underneath her waving and slithering.  
  
And then the color would bleed away again, an ocean crashing against my ears, my chest pulling tight into itself, my vision tunneling down to a mole above her left breast, and I could feel the bed pull me down to sleep for a thousand years.  
  
Gwen bit her lip. Her fingers darted to my waist. Curled gently around the front of my jeans waistband. I was stone still was she undid the button and pulled the zipper down.   
  
Her fingers lingered on the edges of my jeans. My plaid boxers were tented by my hard-on and I could feel her eyes boring a hole through the fabric.  
  
Then her fingers danced up my hips to the hem of my t-shirt, gathering up fabric and pushing up to expose my stomach. I raised my arms up as she sat up and then my shirt was on floor, her face in my chest,   
  
Her fingers played with the stray black hairs that had started showing up on my body, and then I felt her lips on my skin. I felt teeth. A tongue. She began sucking...hard...on a spot on my left ribs.   
  
Her shirt had fallen off her shoulders down to her elbows. I could see the strap on her back, the little metal hooks keeping her body contained. My fingers crawled down her shoulders and back and began fumbling with the closure.   
  
I felt her giggle into me as I struggled with the hooks but she kept her lips locked onto that spot on my body.   
  
Eventually the strap was undone and I felt her breasts fall into my stomach, her back now bare as the bra spread away.   
  
I started to rake my fingernails up and down her soft bare skin, kissing the top of her head, smelling that blonde hair while she continued to suck my chest.  
  
And then with a *pop* her lips left my body and she smiled back up at me. Glancing down I saw the deep red oval forming.  
  
"You're mine, now," she whispered. Gwen leaned back and let the bra fall further down. Her breasts spread out free from their binds. She shimmied out of her shirt and bra and leaned back again, top bare, blonde hair falling away onto the comforter. The pink nipples were up and pointy. I could see the faint blue lines of veins running across the fatty tissue.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"Thanks, babe," she smiled back up at me. Her eyes drifted back down to my crotch and she sat back up, fingers again drifting towards the band of my boxers.  
  
And with a flick my underwear was pulled down. My cock, standing straight up and pointing at my face, shivered in the cold air.   
  
Gwen stared at my penis for a few minutes. Her head tilted to one side as she took in a new angle.  
  
"It looks so...weird..." she whispered.  
  
And then two fingertips were on the shaft.

  
At first it didn't feel like anything.   
  
Suddenly it was all I could feel. Two pads of skin on my cock. I heard my breath catch while the base of my skull began to vibrate.  
  
She gingerly gripped my cock with her entire hand.  
  
"Gwen..."  
  
She looked up at me. "Feel good?"  
  
I could only nod and look back down at her. Green eyes back at me. Her eyes were so soft. A faint little smile on her face.

I couldn't keep air in my lungs long enough to speak. My eyes hurt from the pounding in my chest. My fingers dug into her shoulders. 

Gwen slowly started moving her fingers along my cock.

The noises I made...

And then my back clenched up and I screamed. I swore. I heard Gwen yelp in surprise. 

After a moment my vision came back, I could hear again. I heard soft giggling. I was leaning against her, my chin on her head, her hand still on my cock. I leaned back slightly to see what had happened.

I'd cum on her chest.

My jizz sat there, a blotch with a tail and a few little friendly drops on her right breast.

Fuck, I'd cum on her.

Oh fuck.

And Gwen was...not mad. Not freaked out. Not grossed out. Not screaming or pushing me off.

She sat still underneath me, hand still on my (now shrinking) penis. 

She was smiling at me. She was giggling.

I think she saw the panic on my face because her's immediately softened. Her free hand pulled me down for a gentle kiss.

"Its okay baby," she whispered. "What did it feel like? Was it good?"

I nodded silently.

And then she cackled, looking down at her chest, "Fuck, you came all...over me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That was wild. Fucking fun. Your face?" She scrunched her lips up into a weird snarl, closing one eye. 

Her hand let my dick go and she gently nudged me off of her.

"We need a shower," she declared.

Gwen got up off the bed, careful not to touch the white fluid that had begun running down her body. Her fingers reached back to the zipper of her red skirt.

She looked at me as I sat, dumb and stupid, on her bed, my boxers down to my thighs, bare ass on her blanket.

"You've never seen a girl naked before, have you? In real life, I mean."

I shook my head.

Her skirt was on the floor, and her fingers were behind her again, on the edge of her black leggings.

And then the leggings were down to her knees.

She wore blue panties that day.

And they were damp in the center.

And with a slow slide and a gentle wiggle of her hips, even those were lowered.

And I saw her. All of her.

Gwen was naked in front of me.

And my chest pulled tight into my lungs. 

"Say something."

"Fuck."

I expected her to be mad. When I let my eyes leave her beautiful pussy, a slit in her crotch flanked by slightly-curvy thighs, wreathed in light-yellow curls, up the mound of her stomach and tiny little love handles, past the belly button and pausing briefly to take in, once again, her gorgeous, pale, round breasts with pointy nipples, grazing past her soiled chest, her slender neck and shoulders, and they finally reached her face I expected to see rage and embarrassment.

Instead she was, again, giggling.

Her right hand reached up and ran through her blonde hair. She finished stepping out of the skirt, the leggings, the panties. She spun around in front of me, her hip popping to one side halfway through, her eyes meeting mine again as she twisted her head around over her shoulder. Her smile turned seductive as she paused before showing me her full front again. 

She was dancing for me. She was smiling and laughing. She bit her bottom lip and covered her pussy with one hand, then took the index finger of her other hand and nibbled and sucked on the tip, batting her eyes at me. 

"You like?" Her voice was soft, almost child-like.

"I want to fuck you so bad."

She cackled again. Her voice echoed in the room. "Your face when your mind is blown..."

She turned around again, bending over, her ass wiggling at me. I heard her hum a tune in rhythm to her butt bouncing left and right. "Connor wants me. Connor thinks I'm....hawwwwt."

It was at this precise moment I finally understood the point of 'twerking'.

Then I heard _myself_ laughing. "What the fuck is happening right now?"

She stood back up, turning to look at me. A brash half-grin on her face.

"I didn't realize how much fun it was gonna be, having a boy look at me naked like you're looking at me right now."

"How am I looking at you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Like you _want_ me."

My voice was a whisper. "I do."

She faced me fully again. She walked slowly towards me. "You do, what?"

"What?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you."

She stopped, rolling her eyes. "Fucking, how?!?"

"Oh." I looked her up and down again. She was about a foot away from me. 

"And finish taking off your boxers."

Without taking my eyes off of her I slid my boxers down off my legs. "I want to kiss your pussy."

"Yeah?"

"i want to hold your butt. Squeeze it."

"What else?"

"I want to slide my cock into your pussy."

She paused, and smiled. "Well we'll have to try that out sometime."

I looked at her with a dumb look. 

This made her bend over, laughing hysterically.

"God damn this is _fun_!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me up off the bed, walking to her bedroom door. Naked and giggling we scurried out of her room, down the hall to the bathroom.

We were in her shower, under warm water, making out, hands running up and down each other's body. I found myself laughing with her as she pulled my hair and I squeezed her butt. My cock was hard again, pressed against her bare stomach.

Gwen had cleaned me off of her and then one of her hands had started wandering down, lower. Her pubic hair was soaked with water and soap, and a single finger was playing around the opening of her pussy.

She stared back into my eyes. "You owe me a finger."

Then Gwen knelt, and then lay, down in the tub. She slid over to one side, leaving room on the other.

I slowly knelt down next to her, laying almost on top of her. The water rained down on us, in our eyes. Our lips met again. Her tongue slowly working into my mouth. I could feel her hand brush my dick as it reached back down into her. My free hand worked itself down, following her. 

Curly hair.

Soft, wet skin.

A small gasp in my mouth as the tip of my finger touched...

It was the strangest flesh I'd ever felt. 

Wet and warm and slimy and pulsing.

I had no fucking clue what to do.

But it seemed like her hand knew what _it_ was doing. So my single index finger just tried to follow her two fingers along, darting in and out and around inside of her.

Fuck, I was inside Gwen.

She'd stopped kissing me, her open mouth simply panting in my face. I could feel her thumb circling this weird little nub at the apex of her vagina. I slipped my thumb underneath hers. 

"Fuck!"

"Shit, sorry!" I jerked my hand away.

"No, fuck, go back, do it again," she gasped.

"You sure?"

"Yes, please, felt amazing."

I pressed my thumb back into the spot.

"No, gently, soft."

I released some pressure and tried circling again.

"Fuck...that...there...yeah...yeah..."

Our hands moved in a rhythm against her pelvis as her hips rocked against my body back and forth. Her free hand went back on my cock and slowly stroked me, jerking me off again.

We stared at each other as the shower rained down on us, silently panting as our bodies flexed in the tub. Breasts sliding and bouncing against my chest. Ankles hooking and dragging along legs.

My thighs began to tighten again.

"Gwen...I'm close...fuck....Gwen...Gwen...."

"Come for me...come on....baby....baby...."

I started grunting softly, and then my eyes shut themselves. My penis pulsed and I felt warm fluid against my stomach and arm. My hand stopped moving in Gwen briefly, and her hips rocked harder to get the friction back.

I shot my eyes back open, started twisting my hand again, and shoved my tongue into Gwen's open mouth.

I could feel her moan into me. Her body began to spasm and clench.

I broke the kiss so I could watch her face.

She had this pleading, begging look. Her eyes. She bit her lip.

"I love you, Gwen."

"Baby..." She was moaning. A high-pitched whimper. My arm started to cramp up but it refused to stop moving. "I'm...I'm..."

And she gasped out, her body tightening, rigid, shaking. I felt my fingers grow warm, and somehow wetter. Her free hand had dug its nails into my back.

Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Fuck."

We laid there, in the tub, naked against each other in silence. The warm water ran out, and cold rain pelted us. We stared into each other, shivering.

Finally Gwen leaned into me and kissed me again. Our lips and tongues locked together forever in the cold shower. 

We were dried and dressed by 6 o'clock, having not spoken a single word to each other. Merely stealing kisses and held hands from each other.

I grabbed my keys and stood at the front door.

Gwen pulled me close one last time. Kissed me gently on the lips.

"Next time," she whispered, "I want you in me."

***********


End file.
